Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make his or her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 51, Hank) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 36, Hank) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 16, Sienna) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 36, Sienna) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 51, Hank) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 51, Hank) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 56, Sienna) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 26, Sienna) The badges "Cupcake Harvest," "Pasta Harvest," "Donut Harvest," or "Thankful" are earned when all of the Thanksgiving holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring turkey legs to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Allan *Austin *Bertha *Big Pauly *Cecilia *Cooper *Edna *Ember *Franco *Hank *Hugo *James *Johnny *Kingsley *Mandi *Mary *Mayor Mallow *Mitch *Pinch Hitwell *Prudence *Sasha *Scooter *Sienna *Steven *Taylor *Timm *Tohru *Trishna *Yippy *Yui Thanksgiving Cupcake Liners *Orange Big Diagonal Lines *Turkey Feathers *Orange Swirls *Thanksgiving Dawn Thanksgiving-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 52) *Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 53) Papa's Pastaria *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 36) *Harvest Tortellini (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 37) *Crushed Croutons (Unlocked with James on Rank 38) Papa's Donuteria *Acorn Cutter (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 16) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Cocoa Powder (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 17) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Pie Filling (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 18) *Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Cheeseria * Stuffing (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36) * Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Cheese Ball Spread (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 37) * Gravy (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Cupcakeria To Go! / HD * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) * Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on the Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 52) * Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Tohru Go! / Yippy HD on Rank 53) Papa's Bakeria * Pumpkin Filling (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 56) * Autumn Leaves Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Harvest Leaf Cookies (Unlocked with Yui on Rank 57) * Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Acorns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 58) Trivia *Hank dresses like a pilgrim in Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Cupcakeria HD *Sienna is a fan of Thanksgiving, as it is her favourite holiday in all the Gamerias that have holidays. *The theme icon for this is a . * Many customers who like this holiday in Bakeria, order in other holidays Peanut Butter Fluff, Toffee Filling, Slit Top Crust, Caramel Drizzle and Butterscotch Smooches Gallery Thanksgiving day 1.png|Thanksgiving in Donuteria Toastwood-Thanksgiving.png|Thanksgiving in Cheeseria Thanksgiving logo.png|Thanksgiving Logo Thanksgiving Sign.png|Thanksgiving Sign Thanksgiving.png|Cupcakeria Build Station During Thanksgiving Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios! Onion thanksgiving 14.gif|Thanksgiving Onion Thanksgiving14.jpg|Thanksgiving 2014 thanksgiving_15.jpg|Thanksgiving 2015 Thanksgiving donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Category:Holidays Category:Thanksgiving Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:November Holidays